


on a wire

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - heartlines [1]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "i'm really thirsty. i put it off for a few days but it's hurting now."[ heartlines; huang/minjoon ]





	on a wire

Huang had never liked asking for certain things, he'd never really wanted to step outside of the boundaries that had been set for him by Jangwon when they'd met months ago. The news that he would be away was fine, in itself. The part he was struggling with was the fact he'd have to ask _Minjoon_ to help, essentially, keep him alive. Or rather, undead. He had coped before, for a fair amount of time without blood, but the consistency of Jangwon had made him soft. He would ask once, and then he would never ask again. Huang tapped on the door of Minjoon's bedroom, chewing at his own lip as he waited.

 

.

 

The knock at his door is barely heard over the sound seeping into his ears from his headphones, but Minjoon manages to catch it regardless. He pulls them down to hang around his neck and rolls off his stomach, managing to put himself upright without tangling the cord leading to his phone before calling out for Huang - unless he was about to come face to face with the world's politest robber - to come in.

 

.

 

He hesitates for a second, trying to figure out how to word what it is he needs. He doesn't think there is a particularly good way, nothing that can put s pleasant twist on "can I please suck your blood?" But he's still thinking about it even when he pushes the door open and sees Minjoon on the bed. "Hi." Is all he can muster to start with, slowly closing the door behind him and leaning against it. "Hi."

 

.

 

Something feels off - that's the first thought that creeps into Minjoon's head as Huang enters his room. He doesn't immediately want to classify it as something bad; perhaps Huang just needed help with finding something. It's not like he had the ability to see through things. At least Minjoon hoped not, because that would make every interactive they've had up until and including the one they're having now _very_ different. "Hi," Minjoon replies slowly. "Can I... help you?"

 

.

 

Huang shakes his head, locates his smile and offers it to Minjoon. "No it's okay I just wanted to talk." He nods, staying very secure in his spot at the door. "How's your day, Minjoon? Good? Did i interrupt? I can come back later. We can.. talk, later." He tries not to think about how easy it should be for him to ask, how Jangwon had clearly explained the situation to him. Or so Huang hoped anyway.

 

.

 

If Huang did manage to lose something and needed Minjoon's help finding it, whatever it was must have been _really_ embarrassing. Minjoon laughs, and it sounds as awkward and hesitant as he's starting to suspect Huang feels. "Okay, now you're just being weird. Like, blatantly." He doesn't move from the bed, worried he'd somehow scare Huang if he got any closer or further away from him, considering Huang doesn't seem to want to move from the door. "I don't bite, dude." Bad joke, but those are always good for breaking the ice, aren't they?

 

.

 

Huang hesitates once more, especially after the bite comment. Because he now needs to tell Minjoon that _he needs to, right now_ but how does he say that? He shifts for the first time, moving only slightly away from the door. "I..." he bites at his own lip to stop himself from speaking again. But it doesn't last very long. "I'm really thirsty." He says quietly. "I put it off for a few days but it's hurting now."

 

.

 

Quite suddenly, Minjoon's back is ramrod straight. His phone slides closer to him, his movement jerking the bed just enough to do so, but he doesn't take any notice of the device now hugging the side of his leg. "Uh, do you, like," fuck, what was it he was supposed to do? Was he supposed to do anything? Did he just sit where he was, or was there some kind of room Huang normally did it in? "I-I can help. With that. If that's what you're here for."

 

.

 

The sudden movement makes Huang jump, and he backs against the door again. He doesn't know why he's so scared, nervous? He knows Minjoon, they've lived together for months. And it's not like they don't talk anyway- but he reminds himself that _actually_ this is different to just having a chat on the sofa. "I-" he pauses again. "If it's okay? It'll take five minutes, tops. I won't take much."

 

.

 

"I don't take a little water when I'm really thirsty, I'd just stay thirsty." And maybe applying human logic to this situation isn't the best idea, because it's not like water needs itself to keep living after you drink it, or... The point is, not taking enough sounds like a bad idea to Minjoon's ears. And Huang would either have to keep toughing it out until Jangwon came back or just visit Minjoon sooner rather than later to ask for more again. At least, that's how Minjoon thinks it would work. It's what made the most sense to him. "Just take what you need."

 

.

 

Huang pouts a little because he know Minjoon is right. He knows when to stop, he's trained himself enough with Jangwon to know when enough is enough and when too much is way too much. "If you're sure it's okay?" He questions as he shuffles towards the bed. He sits down once he reaches the corner of it, still hesitant despite Minjoon's offer. "It's definitely okay?"

 

.

 

"Yeah," he breathes, and this is suddenly happening. Actually happening, being a thing that will occur at least once in his lifetime. With Huang. No, it would be better to push that Huang specific part as far into the back of his head as he could. "Yeah, lemme just..." Grabbing his headphones, his hands pause for a few seconds as he wonders what exactly he should be doing with them. He opts to slide them back over his ears, not sure he's prepared to hear what this process sounds like. Not sure he wants to match it with his idea of what it could be like to listen to.

 

.

 

Huang offers a small smile as he shifts on the bed, waits for Minjoon to get comfortable and sort himself. The headphones are fine and Huang finds himself oddly grateful that they're there. He shuffles and shifts to his knees, pausing for a moment. "I can use your wrist if it's less weird." He offers, gently pushing the headphones from one of Minjoon's ears. "I usually do Jangwon's neck but that's because it's easier to find his veins there..."

 

.

 

"My neck," and it's strange for him to sound so vehement about that, so he tries again, ignoring the heat he starts to feel around his face. Maybe that'll help, maybe Huang will just think he's trying to help. "I'm--if it's easier, the neck is... fine." Perfect, that's an answer that completely ignores how he wants it to be weird. A certain degree of weird. Minjoon can't tell exactly where the lines and borders are for his own preferences when it comes to this, but his neck is an outlier with every single one.

 

.

 

Huang nods, settling himself closer to Minjoon. "Probably quicker to heal, as well." He points out, shifting until he's in a comfortable position that will put the least amount of pressure on Minjoon. He brushes his thumb gently over the area he's chosen, clearing his throat as he looks at Minjoon. "It'll be like a pin prick, and then a sting. And then it'll fade." He promises, drawing his mouth closer to Minjoon's neck. He waits for a moment, and then sinks his fangs into the flesh as gently as he can. He lets out a soft moan of relief as the taste washes over his tongue, throat already soothing at the feeling.

 

.

 

He doesn't know what to do with his hands. After he's given Huang a small nod in understanding and slid his headphones back in place, his hands have nothing more to do that dangle at his sides in bracing fists as Minjoon waits. He waits until the pin pricks, and then stings, and Minjoon honestly couldn't tell if it faded because he could somehow still _hear Huang through the music flowing into his ears,_ and then it's all he's focusing on. His hands are still at his sides with blunt nails trying to dig into his palms, his fists are that tightly clenched.

 

.

 

Through habit, Huang grabs Minjoon's hand in his own and squeezes it gently as he continues to feed. He hopes it's a calming gesture - but then not everyone was Jangwon and dealt with things he same way. Though he's a little unsure as to what the regular way of dealing with a vampire feeding was. He keeps himself attached to Minjoon for a few more seconds and then pulls back, free hand covering his mouth as he licks the blood from his lips. "Are you okay?" He asks, dropping his hand and playing it on the headboard of the bed.

 

.

 

He doesn't know when he started squeezing his eyes shut. It might have been around the time something landed and held onto his hand, that something being another hand, that hand belonging to Huang. Minjoon only knows his eyes closed because he has to open them again when he hears words that clash with the song he's half-listening to. It's Huang, but his hand is gone, and-- "I--what?"

 

.

 

"Are you okay?" He repeats, finally moving his hand from his mouth once he's sure he no longer messy. He glances back at Minjoon's neck, two droplets forming where the skin was pierced. "I just- just a little more but- I wanted to make sure you were okay, first. So. Are you okay?"

 

.

 

Minjoon blinks because _is he, is he okay?_  His body feels fine, that's probably what Huang means. He doesn't feel like he's about to fall over and die from losing blood yet so, "yeah," he's fine. A-okay. Grand. And it'll all be over soon enough and he can start thinking about all the ways he's pretty sure he's not strictly okay, but that can wait until Huang's gone.

 

.

 

Huang relaxes when Minjoon speaks, and doesn't waste another second before his mouth is back on the wound, eyes closing again and hand taking Minjoon's like before. He stayed latched onto the other for a few more minutes and then he releases him, tongue brushing over pierced flesh to close it. He pulls back to make sure it's no longer bleeding, fingers still loosely laced with Minjoon's. "Sorry."

 

.

 

The apology makes Minjoon tense slightly, but he relaxes by taking a breath and just accepting it. Not the apology itself, just the fact that it's going to hang in the air between them because Huang felt it was necessary. Even though he _needs_ to this and Minjoon gave him permission to go ahead with it. Minjoon feels like he should be the one saying sorry, if anything, for... enjoying it as much as he did. He hopes it goes unnoticed. "Was that... good? For you? Enough, I mean."

 

.

 

Was it _good_ ? Huang frowns slightly at the question. Good? He wouldn't say any of his was _good_ . He didn't want to do this so how could he label it that way? _enough_ is a better way to describe it. So he nods. "Yeah, I feel much better, thank you." He smiles now, slowly releasing Minjoon's hand and lifting it to run over the now scabbing marks. "It should stop hurting soon." He says softly, dropping his hand and sitting back on the bed.

 

.

 

"Yeah?" Between everything else, Minjoon hadn't given his mind the time to process that part of this entire experience yet, not beyond the first couple of seconds at least. Everything after Huang himself just started to get blurry at some point. Minjoon doesn't move his headphones, not sure placing them around his neck as he normally would wouldn't cause some irritation he would notice now that there was some distance between Huang and himself.

 

.

 

"Thank you." He says quietly, though he's not sure if Minjoon can hear him properly with the headphones on. He keeps his eyes on the two piercings by his neck, now he's returned to some kind of normalcy, he hates that he had to ask. "Jangwon should be back soon." He says, to nobody in particular. Minjoon? Not really. He's mainly telling himself.

 

.

 

"Hm? Oh..." He doesn't know what Huang's saying, sees that his lips are still moving and why is he even noticing that? Wasn't it normal, to notice when people spoke? Was that even why he first caught it? Trying to ignore the noise in his head, Minjoon feels around for his phone until he finds it by his leg. He turns the volume most of the way down before looking at Huang again. "You were saying?"

 

.

 

Huang blinks at Minjoon as he speaks, hesitating and then smiling again. "I said Jangwon will be back soon, is all." He nodded, hands clasping together in his lap. "How are you feeling?" It's a question he already knows the true answer to but he feels he should ask anyway. He shifts on the bed, ready to make his exit once Minjoon has answered.

 

.

 

"Oh," right, of course. It... He shouldn't be taking offense to that, should he? Minjoon berates himself for the thought alone. That's fine, too. It makes sense. Huang's just used to Jangwon more, and his blood... well, Minjoon doesn't know about how much the taste of blood differs, doesn't want to think too hard about it because it's a jumping off point for a lot of other questions and... "I'm fine." Maybe he should sleep. Even if it's not to rest off this whole blood loss thing, maybe he should just to put his mind to rest.

 

.

 

"I just don't want you to think I'm going to take advantage." He says quickly, chewing his bottom lip. "Jangwon is just used to it. It.  It's nothing-" he doesn't know if he's reading too much into it. He knows he shouldn't even be staying here much longer. But he doesn't want to leave. Even though he's moved further away from Minjoon at his point. "Okay." He finally gets off the bed, but he still hesitates.

 

.

 

He's never actively tried to chase Huang out of his room before, but maybe it's true what they say about there being a first time for everything. "I think I might actually sleep this off now, so..." This while this feels weird enough as it is, and Minjoon feels like the weirdest piece of it all. He hates it, whatever this cloudy mess of incomplete thoughts and feelings is, he wants it gone. "I'll see you later?"

 

.

 

Huang nods and gets the message. "Yeah." He rubs the back of his neck, turning towards the door and resting his hand on the handle. "Don't itch it." He says quietly, in regards to Minjoon's neck. "See you later." And with that he's out of the room, quietly full of regret that he asked in the first place.

 


End file.
